Enterprises today are challenged with deploying secure mobile devices and implementing customized features on a growing number of diverse mobile platforms. While mobile platforms are rapidly evolving, software update cycles of the Original Equipment Manufacturers (OEMs) or operating system developers (e.g., Apple, Google, etc) may be sporadic. Thus, governments and enterprises cannot always depend on these third parties for timely updates or security patches. Furthermore, mobile platforms such as embedded systems (e.g., mobile and Internet-of-Things (IoT) devices) have operating systems (OS) that are tightly coupled with their hardware, and are thus inherently challenging to maintain and keep secure. Consequently, it is especially challenging to customize and tailor a mobile OS to the needs of each private or public organization.